One Drop is all it Takes
by ITeraPrince
Summary: What happens when a guy just appears after a wave splashes on the beach, well the real question is what happens to Cleo, Rikki, and Emma.
1. A normal day at the beach or is it?

One drop is all it takes

Chapter 1

One sunny day on the beach, turned out to be a wet one. A wave splashed into the sandy shore, but luckily for Cleo, Rikki, and Emma that it didn't go to far.

But what really surprised them was that when it was over a boy seemed slightly older than them walked up from the beach. He was wearing trunks, and he had bright yellow hair.

He walked the beach slowly getting dry by the heat of the sun. He walked over to Cleo seeing that she was the first one who he saw.

"Hello, does anyone know where to get something to eat around here?" Cleo tried her best not to get distracted by his muscular torso.

"Go up and turn right, there should be a seafood shack there" Emma answered for Cleo

"Thanks" he smiled and Emma and left.

"What was that?" Rikki asked clearly irritated.

"I don't know" Emma and Cleo both said together in unison as all three turned around.

"I just don't know" they quoted.


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2

The boy walked over to the shack and ordered a smoothie and some fish sticks. While Emma, and the others sneaked up on him. They sat on the chairs next to him.

Cleo pretended to yawn, which caught the boy's attention. He turned his head slightly while mixing his smoothie with his other hand.

"Oh hi didn't see ya there" she said sarcastically.

"Oh really" he obviously didn't believe her he chuckled. Cleo gazed into his eyes who to her were very distracting. He had blue eyes, which oddly matched his shorts.

Emma tried to snap her out of it but no luck.

"We didn't catch your name?" Emma asked him.

"Oh it's Alex" he said, Emma smiled

"Nice to meet you Alex" Rikki gave a long sigh,

"Come on guys" she said as she dragged her friends out of the shack.

Leaving a very confused Alex.


	3. Looking for a hotel

Chapter 3

After Alex was finished with his snack he started to walk down the street to find the nearest hotel. A place for him to rest because you could say he had a long day.

He passed by some trees, bushes, and some sand. But no luck finding a hotel, then his luck quickly changed.

"Cleo what happened?" Rikki asked her friend, who was behind her. See Rikki was driving them home.

"What do you mean" she sounded like she was lost. Rikki laughed,

"You were clearly checking him out" Cleo eyes widen in shock, and then she crossed her arms. Emma was about to say something till Rikki cut her off.

"Don't even say anything Emma, you like him too" Emma turned to look at Rikki

"Yeah, you smile a lot when we were around him" Both Emma and Cleo started blushing.

"Both of you are going crazy" she murmured. Then Emma eyes widen and she yelled.

"STOP!" Rikki stepped on the breaks with enough pressure to make the tires screech. When they completely stopped Rikki looked at Emma, she was furious.

"Why did you?" Emma started smiling and so did Cleo.

"Oh no!" Rikki exclaimed hitting her head.


	4. STOP!

Disclaimer: Hey guys don't worry I'll write more chapters, plus I'm planning to make this story longer. So you'll be able to read it in seasons I guess. Well I think you want to read the story well here you go.

Chapter 4

Last Time…

"STOP!" Emma exclaimed, Rikki stepped on the brakes as hard as she could. It even made the tires screech as it grinded with the ground.

"Oh… no!" Rikki said hitting her head.

Now lets see what happens…

"Hey what was that for?" Alex exclaimed, see, as he was only inches away from the car hood.

They got out of the car, to check on Alex. Alex who was furious looked at all three of them.

"Anything broken?" Emma asked him.

"Broken? I can't feel my right leg" They all turn to see that Alex had a deep cut on his right ankle and that he sprained it. He tried to get up but screamed in pain and fell back down.

"O my god! What should we do?" Rikki began to panic,

"First don't panic, and we have to take him to my house" Emma looked at Cleo, with a face that read what.

"Well, my house is closer" she replied, and then they all nodded and helped Alex up to the car.


	5. Injured Visitor

Chapter 5

They laid Alex on the couch; Cleo and the others started apologizing.

"It's fine, It was an accident" Alex said with a smile, Cleo and Emma smiled back at him. Rikki gave a sigh of relief.

They started to bandage his leg up, Emma left to get some or make some ice. While, Rikki left, to meet Zane. So it was only Cleo and Alex for a while. She bit her lip, and started to examine Alex's leg. Or that's what we think.

"It's fine" He told her she smiled, and nodded.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name?" Cleo fringed a little.

"It's um… Cleo… Cleo Sertori" Alex smiled and held out his hand which Cleo accepted and shook.

"Nice to meet you, wait are you perfume?" Cleo was shocked that he noticed,

"It smells good and it suits a beautiful girl like you" he added clearly making her blush.

"Really?" she asked leaning closer to Alex, which he did too but then Kim walked into the house.

"Cleo!" Kim called out, Emma got back quickly and they started to hide Alex under some sheets.


	6. Cleo's little sister

Chapter 6

Kim looked around and found Cleo and Emma,

"Cleo?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing just go upstairs" Cleo added, Kim nodded

"Ok…" she said then left. They sighed with relief.

"Cleo where's my blanket?" Kim asked from upstairs,

"Oh no, Cleo we took her blanket" Emma whispered to Cleo. Emma pulled Alex out of the couch and headed outside. When they got outside, Cleo had a chat with Kim.

Still recovering from being smothered in blankets, Alex questioned Emma.

"What just happened?" Emma looked at him

"That was Cleo's little sister Kim" Alex looked very confused.

"Anyway let's take you to my house for now, I hope my brother isn't there" She whispered the last part. When Alex turned to Emma and asked she said

"Nothing" and they departed for Emma's house.

Ending notes…

Well hope you guys liked that Chapter. Well taking him to Emma's house was an option considering Kim might find out and ask questions. If you like it review or if you didn't well I don't know do whatever you want.


	7. Sneaking

Chapter 7

The next day…

"Sorry about yesterday" Cleo apologized; Alex assured her that it was okay. She smiled then left for her job.

Emma was heading out for a swim, but before she was completely out of sight Alex caught sight of her. And began to follow her to the beach.

He sneaked into the car that Emma was taking; careful not to make a sound that would indicate that he was there he stood there waiting.

It was hard because Emma drove down a very bumpy road; Alex was literally thrown side by side by side.

It even made him want to throw up…. Never mind. Then it all stopped as he heard the tires screech to a stop. He then heard Emma get out of the car. This was his chance to get some air, some fresh air.

But that's not all he got….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Well I'm doing my best to update these stories guys but it will get harder starting tomorrow because it's the start of school. So after I do my school stuff I'll see if I can update those stories for ya. Hope you guys understand, and hope I don't disappoint you guys with your reviews. Oh yeah by the way I tried doing a poll and that was a failure, so ill put it up on this chapter. Alex/Emma Alex/ Cleo Alex/Rikki I put Rikki there just in case.

One drop is all it takes

Chapter 8

Alex fell out of the car, landing on his elbow. He quietly grunted at the pain. Then he followed Emma to the beach's sandy shore. Alex hid in a pack of rocks, looking at her his eyes widen.

He quickly turned his back, fighting the urge to go for a swim himself. You see Alex loved being in the water, but he hasn't swum with anyone besides himself. After he heard a splash he knew it was okay to take a peek.

When he did he couldn't see Emma, it's like she disappeared. He then headed back to the car but he couldn't drive so he waited in the car.

Hours have passed

And Alex was starting to worry. He headed back to the beach the sun was still up. He began to call out for Emma.

"EMMA!"

Rikki's POV

It was great seeing Zane, but I should be heading back. Zane even offered to let me stay at their house but I declined. Even though I would go back to Cleo's or Emma's house with at least one of them drooling.

I don't see what they see in him? Maybe he used a spell on them or something? Anyways… I have an odd feeling about Alex.

E/N Sorry guys for making it short it because I have to leave soon so I'm doing my best to update most of my stories.


	9. Thoughts

A/N The high vote goes to Alex/Emma, but that's not the final. There's still time to vote just tell me in a review or pm me.

One Drop is All It Takes

Chapter 9

Alex's POV

I was getting worried, what if she died? Even though I don't know her that much, what would I say to Cleo and Rikki? I can't take that risk! I ran towards the water, and dived down to the depths of the ocean.

My eyes where open, I looked everywhere. Near shallow water, behind huge rocks, etc. Nothing the last place I looked was a cave in the reef. I looked into the dark cave found nothing; just then a huge tentacle grabbed my right leg and started to pull me closer. It was a giant octopus! It pulled me into a bear hug, crushing my lungs. We both drifted to a home of clown fishes. The stingers stung me, the pain was so excruciating I screamed in the water.

I was now feeling light headed, everything started to blur this is the end. Lost in the sea forever for all eternity. Just before I blacked out I caught a glance of a huge fish heading to my direction like a torpedo.

Everything went dark I drifted to nothingness.

Minutes Later…

Alex seamed to be in the sand, but he wasn't alone.

E/N Sorry for the short chapter I just want chapter 10 to be a story-changing chapter so it will be long. Keep voting! The pair will be revealed in the next chapter.


	10. Later

The votes are up! And the winning couple is…. 

One Drop is all it takes

Chapter 10

Emma pushed into Alex's chest in a desperate attempt to save his life. Finding that he didn't respond she then performed SPR.

Giving his lungs air, and then another push in the chest. "ALEX!" Screamed out Emma, this time she pushed harder! And she was successful; Alex coughed out some water and sighed.

He gazed up at Emma, both smiling at each other. "You saved me" Alex said weakly, Emma's smile grew wider. "Yes, I'm so happy your okay" Emma pulled him into a hug. Both feeling the warmth of each other's beating heart.

Emma closed her eyes in bliss; Alex did the same thing giving into the embrace. They pulled away slightly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Your so beautiful" Alex smiled, Emma blushed. Then they both felt drawn to each other. As if Emma's mermaid powers were pulling him close. They got closer and closer, till their lips finally crashed into one another.

Each other's heartbeat getting faster as the kiss depend. Emma kissed back, and Alex did the same. It was sweet and romantic, but sooner of later they lacked air and had to pull away.

Alex tilted his head and smiled. Emma was about to smile back but then she heard a noise. They both looked at the source but it stopped so they just forgot about it.

Behind the Rocks…

Cleo was crying her heart out. She had seen the whole thing, and her heart was shattered to a thousand pieces. Feeling a surge of pain, and anger her bad side got the best of her. And she walked away….

When she got to her room, she searched the mermaid book that Lewis had given to her when he left. She looked through desperately looking for an answer. Her tears did not stop, so some drops fell into the page.

The page described a Siren. A mermaid who lures men, through her voice or beauty Cleo made a devilish smile and began practicing.

Rikki's POV

What's taking them so long? I'm so hungry! Oh yeah! Emma's fridge! I walked over and took some chips and crackers.

This better be important, they never make me wait this long.

Alex's POV

I never felt so happy; I caressed Emma's hand again. She smiled at me; I was driving us back to her house to have some one on one time. Because Elliot left for a camping trip with Emma's Parents, so we have the house all to ourselves.

Minutes Later…

I pull her gently by the hand, and opened the door. She put her hands on my face, and began to lean in. We shared another round of kisses as we walked into the house. But then we heard someone clearing his or her throat.

"Nice swim Emma?" it was Rikki, oh god. Emma nodded, "Yeah you could say that" I smiled at the thought. Rikki crossed her arms and walked away, "You guys make me puke" then she was gone.

I turned back to Emma, "Now where were we?" I raised an eyebrow.

E/N Hey guys sadly no one voted for Cleo so I just went straight to Emma. Hope you guys liked that chapter, and don't forget to review I want to know what you guys think.


	11. Later 2

One Drop is all it takes

Chapter 11

Alex pulled away, "Emma can't we take a break?" Emma smiled, "Okay fine"

Alex sighed and licked his lips because they were very dry.

Then they sat on the couch, "When do we tell them?" Alex gave her a questioning look "Ems, Rikki already knows" She turns her head and smiled sweetly. "Ems?" Alex smiles back, "I gotta call you something don't I?" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Rikki's POV

The nerve, I never knew Emma could do that in front of me? Yuck! Wait doesn't Cleo like him too? I should tell her that he's off limits now.

Cleo's POV

This has to work; I mean I want it to. I can't believe she would do that to me! Behind my back! Some day you'll feel the same way I do.

I have writer's block at the moment so don't give me bad reviews, well you guys could also write suggestions in your reviews. It would help me so much.


	12. Siren Call

A/N Thank you guys very much for the reviews! I hope you guys keep them coming; I've decided in some chapters I would answer some of your reviews. Zikki thanks for the suggestions; this chapter will be the one you suggested. And MiggyFax4ever thanks for all the positive reviews!

One drop is all it takes

Chapter 12

Cleo brushes her hair and begins to sing, her voice sounded like a lullaby.

Emma's house

Alex and Emma were sleeping together on the couch; Alex had his arms around her both smiling. But something woke Alex up; he had let go of Emma leaving her on the couch. Where was he heading we do not know.

It turns out Alex took the car and headed for CLEO'S HOUSE! All he could hear were the soothing call of Cleo's voice. Leading the way to her.

Minutes Later…

"Alex" he was still bewildered, but then Cleo pulled him onto a kiss. Alex had no control of what he was doing now. His body just seemed to give in.

Aftermath…

So every night Cleo calls Alex in, without Emma or Alex knowing. Do you think she's doing the right thing or the bad thing you decide?

E/N Remember when Cleo was looking through the book she found the siren page; yeah well here is when all the drama starts. Please Review, or give me suggestions on the upcoming chapters.


	13. Siren Power Disfunction

A/N You guys don't have to but it would be awesome if you guys could show me a picture of what you think Alex looks like. Like I said you don't have to but it would be awesome and keep up with reviews!

One Drop is all it takes

But tonight is different tonight is a full moon. Cleo calls for him, but he's not the only one coming.

Alex oddly stand up, Emma who was with him at the time was shocked "Alex what's wrong?" He didn't say anything all he did was walk over to the door.

Emma knew that something was wrong, because that's not how he reacts when he's with her. So she followed him, to Cleo's House. It shocked her, what would Cleo have to do with Alex?

But other boys were filling the streets to her house. Emma got a warning from Lewis the night before, but did Cleo?

She had to see for herself.

Cleo's POV

I smiled as I saw Alex walk into my room, but it soon faded away when I saw other boys. They looked dazed, I only called Alex what's happening?

My powers only go crazy during a FULL MOON, oh god. I recognized most of them from my school or my neighborhood, but the others were new to me.

I'm starting to freak out; they're filling my room like mad. Someone Please help!

E/N Sorry guys for the short chapter but I just felt like writing one today, but I didn't have much time. Hope you guys review more, and thanks to my past reviewers.


	14. Siren unhooked

One Drop is all it takes

Chapter 14

Over time they send all the boys home but Alex, Emma looked furious. "Cleo why would you even, I still can't believe you!" Alex felt the tension building up in Emma, so he took out his hand and shook his head "I believe there's a good explanation to all this, lets just hear her side of the story and jump to conclusion later ok?" his voice looked as if it soothed Emma, she gave out a sigh and nodded.

"I just…." Emma gave Cleo a look that meant that she was serious, Alex saw it and grunted in an attempt to keep her calm. "The truth is… I liked you Alex, but all that changed when I was going to ask you Emma for help with my homework…"

Their minds went mad, especially Alex he hadn't noticed that much to even think that Cleo had feelings for him. "Then I saw you too…. On the beach" There eyes widen, she saw them. "I felt so hurt, I ran back here and had this urge to get Alex from you"

Alex POV

Urge? Does this mean? No I just met her… Well same thing with Emma. But which one is the one? Why are you asking me this? Because I'm your conscience I'm supposed to help you.

Normal POV

Alex had an internal conflict within with his conscience. While Emma jumped to conclusions, but turned to Alex instead of Cleo. "So make your choice"

Alex snapped out of his thoughts, "What?" he was so confused. Emma tilted her head, "Which one of us do you like?" This question almost made Alex hit himself. The truth is if he says he Emma he doesn't want to hurt Cleo, if he says Cleo he probably won't get to talk to Emma in like forever, even thinking about it is making his head hurt. .

E/N OMG, What should Alex do guys? I'm leaving it up to you; remember the one with the most votes wins. You can either post your vote in the forum, just look it up in my profile page or in a review. His fate is in your hands.


	15. Siren devastation

One Drop is all it takes

Chapter 16

Alex's POV

"Well?" Emma it sounds easier when you say it, but it's a really hard decision.

"Um… Well" The truth is I don't want to hurt the both of them, but how do I choose when I don't hurt the both of them?

FLASHBACK

"We didn't catch your name?" Emma asked

"Oh it's Alex" She smiled, I was going to smile back but then the other blond girl spoke very quickly.

"Nice to meet you Alex, Come on guys" Then they left, why the rush?

FLASHBACK

"Wait are you wearing perfume?" She seemed to blush; I couldn't help but add something to see where it was going.

"It smells good and it suits a beautiful girl like you" But then both of us started to lean, but it didn't happen.

FLASHBACK

"You saved me" She smiled, and then everything just felt right.

END OF FLASHBACKS

My head was now hurting, I just lost it. "I CAN'T DECIDE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stormed out through the doors.

E/N Sorry not yet, later just wait. Come on guys I enjoy hearing your reviews keep them coming, please! I'm gonna have writer's block sooner or Later.


	16. Maybe it wasn't a Mistake

Chapter 16

Alex had no contacts with the girls for a while, he needed time to think. He took walks around town, and by the beach. Each day he scanned his memories for an answer, who can he love? Emma or Cleo, the more he thought about it the more he felt drawn to Cleo.

He didn't know her all too well; maybe a little chat will clear this up. During his walks, he overheard that Cleo worked at the aquatic center. He thought that would be the best place to talk. He observed her awhile, learning what she does and when she gets off.

He smiled every time he saw her biting on her lower lip, he thought it was cute. He grew curious, because whenever the dolphins splashed she would get startled, was she afraid of the water?

When he cleared his mind of his thoughts, he noticed that her partners were walking away, this is his chance. He passed the viewers and sneaked into the dolphin pool. When he passed the gate, he whispered her name "Cleo" she shook and tried not to look at her. "Alex what are you doing here?" she asked playing with her hair, secretly biting her lip.

Alex walked closer to her, and he dared to put a hand on her shoulder. But he pulled away,

"We got to talk" his words seemed to reach Cleo quickly because she responded in a second.

"There's nothing to talk about, it was all a mistake" her eyes showing sadness, she did like Alex but after what she has done… can he really care about her?

With one swift motion he got close enough to Cleo, that he caressed her cheek "Maybe it wasn't, Cleo I want to spend time with you…" she looked away from him. For she was having a battle inside of her, her thoughts of herself and the thoughts about Emma, she was so deep in thought Alex thought she was going to reject him. If she didn't answer now, Alex would never cross her path again because he knew one thing that all the other girls didn't.

A/N Well Cleo/Alex fans what's it going to be? I want to hear what you guys want to happen next, tell me in a review. And just to give you guys a heads up, there will be a little less than ten chapters next of this story…


	17. Back to what feels right

Chapter 17

Alex had his own secret and if the girls found out he didn't know what would happen. Seeing that there's no luck with Cleo, he had to try Emma. He thought things over and things did feel right with her. Everything did… he had to make things right with her.

Finding Emma seemed to be a hassle; Alex had no idea where she would be. Wait maybe Rikki does… I gotta try. "Maybe Zane but it turns out I do have plans…" Alex turned around to find Rikki talking to her cell, what luck. He stood and walked over to her yelling to her phone "And have a great day!" putting her cell away she noticed Alex and just scoffed. "What do you want?" she says trying to walk past him, "I want to talk to Emma…" she then stopped and glared at him "Why do I care, I don't want to be stuck in your lovey duby drama." He persisted "Please… Rikki I want to make things right." She sighed seeing that there's no way of stopping him "Fine she usually hangs out by the pier nowadays." Raising her arms in the air and then dropping them back down. "Oh… thanks so much." He said running towards the pier, Rikki just stood there with a disgusted look on her face "Fine whatever."

Emma on the beach by the pier looking at the sunset, she thought of Alex then sighed. "Maybe I can forgive him…. I don't know." She looked quite sad playing with her hair.

He looked around the pier frantically for her, he paced back and forth. Slowing down near and edge panting, he looked upon the beach to finally see her. He just stopped breathing and nothing else mattered he had to talk to her. He vaulted the edge and slowly made his way towards her through the sand. Stopping only mere inches from her he hesitated but proceeded to sit next to her slowly. Alerted by his presence, Emma tensed up a little bit trying to ignore him. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said looking out into the sunset, "Yeah it is…" she sighed looking very nervous. Alex took a deep breath and spoke "Look Emma… I miss spending time with you… every time I'm with you it feels right." Slightly taken back by this she chocked out "What are you saying…" He sighed "Why say it… when I can show you…" he moves his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly she wasn't startled she just relaxed into it and for the first time in days she actually smiled. Seeing this Alex smiled himself as both of them looked at the sunset.

A/N: A review brought me back to this story so one small thing such as a review can continue a story. Just a heads up, I will write till chapter twenty… but don't freak out I'm going to make chapter twenty one part of a new season with some new characters. And to all the Alex and Emma fans if you want to see more moments of them let me know.


	18. Two for Two

Chapter 18

Walking about town, Cleo bumped into Lewis one of her friends well besides the girls. They soon got into conversations and both enjoyed each other's company. More so in fact that Cleo herself began to lose interest in Alex and gained interest in Lewis. He made her laugh and smile; he really understood her and was easy to talk to. Both grew very close in a short period of time, till the very moment Lewis racked up the nerve to ask Cleo out. She gladly accepted and had a great time with him. The two found happiness with each other that Lewis couldn't find while doing his many hobbies and Cleo's chaotic life.

Months Later…

The alarm blared waking Rikki up, more like jerking her awake. She checked the time and it was two o' clock in the afternoon, she didn't even care as she slowly shook her body awake. The spare room she was using was slightly messy, wow that was a one crazy sleepover, Rikki thought. Then another thought came to mind where are the girls? For their beds were empty, hmm Rikki went to investigate but her stomach had other thoughts, so she made her way to Emma's kitchen. Speaking about Emma, it didn't take long for Rikki to find her on the couch with Alex. He was tickling her and she was giggling, squirming around on his lap. After seeing that she had enough he made her face him, she gave him a loving smile then she kissed him. He happily complied with her, not knowing that they had a visitor "Oh gosh! Can you two get a room?" both were startled and jumped off each other. Rikki made her way to the cabinets to grab a bowl of cereal. "You guys are so gross!" Rikki said scooping up her cereal; Alex just laughed "Sorry about that Rikki." Emma looked at Rikki then back at Alex "You don't have anything to be sorry about" tapping his nose playfully which resulted in another tickle frenzy. Rikki motioned throwing up at what she just saw.

The door opened, Cleo and Lewis entered the room. Rikki felt slightly relieved "Finally can you two save me from an episode of these two?" Cleo swung her lunch bag playfully and said "We just came back from our lunch date." And Lewis added "Italian with extra meatballs!" both laughed. Rikki was now very irritated, "Hey! Can you guys let me finish my breakfast without throwing up?" After her less appetizing breakfast the girls made a compromise and sent the boys on their own. The boys waved goodbye to the girls till the door was shut, then the boys dropped their smiles and waves and just glared at each other. "Super Extreme Challenges?" questioned Lewis "You're on!" They shake hands then run off.

A/N I wrote this as a response to the Alex and Cleo fans, I'm sorry but I have chosen Emma. But I added Lewis as Cleo's love interest. For two reasons so Cleo can get over Alex and so that Alex has a guy to do guy stuff with. Lewis and Alex humor implied in the end of this chapter.


	19. Going Somewhere

Chapter 19

The three girls stopped on a bench, exhausted from carrying their bags. Lifting her glasses Rikki sighed "Ah this is how a day should be, no boys only us girls." "Yup you said it." Cleo added. While the two were relaxing, Emma wondered if she should tell the girls something she's been keeping as a secret. But if she doesn't say anything then how are they going to react when she's gone? She thought things through and decided to wait till they got home, mostly so Alex could back her up on it besides it was his idea. "Yeah but Cleo… did you really have to buy almost everything in that one store?" Cleo had an innocent look on her face, "But they were all so… cute! I couldn't help it." She said picking up a pair of shoes from her many bags. Rikki and Emma just laughed at their friend.

Meanwhile…

The boys have been up to some outrageous stuff, well what can you expect from super extreme challenges? They had pizza eating contests, soda drinking contests, ketchup challenges, and a sugar rush outbreak. It went on for hours and the boys started to get exhausted. Burping and falling over things was what usually happened after their soda contest. Through it all Lewis was the one who passed out first, Alex very close to passing out from exhaustion himself noticed that the house was a mess. Leaving Lewis by the kitchen counter, he cleaned the house as well as he could before collapsing on the couch knowing what Emma would have thought seeing the house that way.

Finally the girls arrived at the house, "I wonder what the boys have been up to ever since we left?" Emma opened the door facing her friends. Rikki peeked around her "I have a pretty good idea." Cleo followed her lead and gasped at the sight. Emma turned around to see the house in a slight mess with pizza boxes and other kind of junk. She was first really angry but then cooled down when she saw Alex's sleepy state, "Girls I think we have work to do." The three girls cleaned around the boys which didn't take long at all, Rikki went upstairs knowing what might come next. Cleo shook Lewis awake; he stood up slowly holding a soda can in his hand "Oh hi Cleo had a great time?" Cleo gave him a serious look "I think you had a much better time." Looking around Lewis was shocked to find everything clean, I mean happy that everything was clean "Oh about that…"

Emma sat beside Alex and just started stroking his hair, which made him stir a little. Opening his eyes till he was wide awake, he noticed Emma and just smiled "Hi" she smiled back "Hi". After sorting everything out with the boys, Emma thought it was time to tell everybody their plan. So she gathered everyone in the living room to discuss her and Alex's plan. She stood and started pacing around, so Alex took this as his cue to start "Guys Emma and I… well we decided to go traveling." Before anyone could react Emma added "Traveling around the world… just the two of us." Sighing she sat down next to Alex. Rikki was the first to react "Whose idea was this?" Alex slightly frightened by her reaction answered "It was mine, see my folks gave me extra money after graduation and until now I had no idea what to do with it." Cleo gave a reassuring smile "Awe so you two are taking a romantic holiday, that's so sweet." Hugging Lewis's arm, Rikki added "For how long?" Emma answered "For a few months…" she then put her head on Alex's shoulder. Cleo was overjoyed "Oh guys! That's so great! Isn't it Lewis?" Taken back for a second Lewis replied "Of course it is good thinking Alex." Squealing Cleo hugged her two friends. Rikki on the other hand was still a little unsure about them leaving.

A/N One more chapter left, then I will start a new season with new characters and new adventures. Don't worry I'll do my best to write longer chapters. Next chapter Season one finale: Alex and Emma's Goodbyes.


	20. Season 1 Finale

Chapter 20

Season 1 Finale

Everyone seemed to be happy for Alex and Emma, well except for Rikki. She still took it a little hard. This led to her isolating herself from the group; she needed to some time alone. They were having so much fun together just the three of them and now we're splitting up. She wanted things to stay the way they were, she blames Alex but she knows she can't because he makes her so happy. Emma hasn't been her usual bossy self; instead she's been bubbly and happy when Alex came around. She never really liked him from the beginning, she had a feeling he would be trouble. It turned out he was, he stirred a fight between him, Cleo and Emma their love splat. But in the end everything turned out alright, Cleo found Lewis and Emma is happy with Alex. Rikki thought hard and felt like she should talk with someone to just let it out.

Cleo went overboard, planning a celebration and dragging Lewis with her. The two tried to talk her out of it but she always gave them the same reply, "Guys, you two need this trust me." She even rented the café for the occasion, knowing that Emma confronted her friend the manager. But he too thought the same "I think it's a great idea." Emma tried again but no budge. While she was doing that Alex was flooded with Cleo, she kept piling ideas and papers onto him. By the time she was finished, he had a whole stack of papers covering his face. A lot of papers, so naturally they toppled and collapsed onto the ground, Lewis came by and helped with cleaning the mess. Cleo walked around the house saying her thoughts out loud, Lewis pulled Alex aside. He tried to reason with Alex make him go with it, "Think of what she would think? Do it as a favor to me…" thinking it through Lewis added "No… do it for Emma." Alex thought about it maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Agreeing with Lewis, he slightly cheered "Yes! This is going to be fun Alex!" slapping his hand on Alex's shoulder. A little too hard so it kind of sting, realizing what he did Lewis stuttered to apologize "I'm… I'm so sorry!" then he tried to fix it if that's possible.

Rikki came to Zane to talk about what's happening. "I just don't know… I don't want her to go." Zane very confused tried his best "So you don't want her to go?" She groaned while giving a hand gesture "Why do I even try?" she then got up to leave. Zane grabbed her wrist "Rikki wait." She gave him an irritated look "Maybe you should see it from their point of view." Making a kind of sense Rikki left leaving a confused looking Zane. From their point of view hmm… oh I'm going around the world with my boyfriend oh joy!

Finally escaping from Cleo's clutches, Alex caught up with Emma "Hey so what did he say?" she groaned "He said it was a great idea." "Oh… I've been thinking it through." Emma stopped and gave Alex a curious look "What?" he sighed "Do you really want to go?" she looked away for a bit "I mean with everything happening with Rikki I don't want you two to hate each other." She smiled and grabbed his hand caressing it, "Don't worry about Rikki… I know her and all she needs is time." He smiled pulling Emma into a hug.

The pair walked across the beach, the waves crashed near them. Emma thought things over in her head and felt like this was the perfect time to show him. She stopped suddenly; Alex looked at her with concern. Taking a deep breath she headed towards the water, well after giving Alex a short kiss. She dove into the water, Alex was very confused. And then when she resurfaced, a tail appeared and at first Alex was in shock but in a cool shock way. "That is so cool." Emma giggled happy at his reaction. He helped her dry up with a towel, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know you would react." Alex smiled at her "How am I supposed to react to my own bundle of Magic?" she laughed "It doesn't matter I care about you Em." He hugged her tight, "And as long as we're sharing secrets, I… ran away from my parents using a boat." She looked confused, "And then the boat got a leak and quickly sunk luckily the waves splashed me to shore." Emma put the pieces together and it all made sense. "I was lucky to have found you that day." She smiled "No I… was lucky to have met you." She looked up and gave him a quick kiss.

The celebration was set by the docks and a lot of people came, friends and family. Areas decorated in different styles, the café had a more dazzled look and the area near the docks had a stream of ferry lights. People filled almost every square inch, giving their wishes to the pair. Thanking each and every one of them the pair couldn't help but notice someone was missing. Searching the crowds of people over and over again but no Rikki. Alex offered to search for her and telling Emma she should stay with the guests. Escaping the crowds of people searching the entire café inside and out, finally he saw someone by the docks and took a wild guess. It was her and isolated from everyone else, Alex approached her silently. "Don't think you can sneak up on me." Chuckling Alex stood beside her "I couldn't even if I tried." Then he saw the sad face she had, "I'm guessing you don't want Emma to go…" he said tossing a pebble he found. "I don't know, I mean it's great but I don't want the three of us to be separated." Alex had a feeling that was troubling her, "The last thing I do is to destroy your friendship with Emma, I just thought it would be cool to travel the world with her." Rikki slightly smiled, "How about this when I get back you can hit me as much as you can." She gave out a small laugh "But for now I want you to have this." He took out a charms bracelet, she was shocked and then she took it "So can we be friends?" she smiled trying on her new bracelet "Friends." Alex smiled and gave her a hug.

When Alex came back with Rikki the girls were so happy. The rest of the party was so much fun; there were contests like limbo which Lewis won. Bag toss, eating challenges, races and tag were also played. A dance contest was the funniest because everyone showed off their unique styles. Cleo did the sprinkler, Lewis did the Robot and Rikki did the Mamba. For the closing of the celebration the pair cut a cake that said Bon Voyage. After having finished the cake, everyone made a pathway leading towards the boat scattering confetti at the pair. At the end of the line were their dearest friends Cleo, Rikki and Lewis. Emma hugged the girls goodbye, "I'm going to miss you!" "You're going to write right?" "Of course." The girls then gave into a group hugged and cried their eyes out. While the boys shared at first a quick handshake then a hug "Take care of yourself out there." Alex chuckled "Take care of yourself Lewis." Then Lewis added, "Oh and if Emma gets into any trouble you'll be hearing from those two." Rikki and Cleo showed off their mermaid power gestures. "Ouch." The girls laughed and then the pair boarded the ship. They waved goodbye to everyone as the boat steered away from the pier.

When they were far enough where they can barely see anyone, Alex turned to Emma "Our adventure awaits." He said as he drank a cup of water, Emma then froze the cup and smiled "The question is are you ready?" both laughed as they headed off to see the world. And who knows maybe the world can use so mermaid magic.

E/N I hope you enjoyed Season 1 and Season 2 is already planned out so it will be ready soon. And don't worry I will write longer chapters. Just to put it out there I'm considering of doing an Alex and Emma adventures side story tell me what you think.


End file.
